The Lipstick Chronicles
by KuroBell123
Summary: The diary of Mikan Sakura. Full of fights, laughter, and... love? DISCONTINUED for now because of a lack of time
1. Entry 1

Hi I'm KuroBell123, I'm new to this so please point out my mistakes, and any ways you think I can improve. Thanks and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice or its characters in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Entry # 1

Today is the deadline for the  
manuscript of my new book Makeup 101! To  
celebrate, my mom bought me this. This is  
my first (private) journal, so I figure I should  
document a few things about me, to make  
this memorable.

Name: Mikan Sakura  
Age: 17 years young (I'm not old!)  
Occupation: Writer (DUH!)  
Pets: 1 cat (Ayako)  
1 goldfish (Rin)  
1 Ferret (Slinky)  
I AM SINGLE! (:

Love,  
Mikan


	2. Entry 2

If you get any ideas for an entry feel free to pm me, and i'll try to work it in.

Disclaimer:I don't own Gauken Alice or any of its characters, 'cauz if I did it wouldn't be as awsome!

* * *

Entry # 2

GREAT NEWS! Makeup 101 is a New York Times bestseller! I can't believe all my hard work paid off! My friends and I are throwing a huge party at my mansion tonight to celebrate. I can't wait! My BFF Hotaru is going shopping with me for outfits for the party. Oops! I think she's here! Gotta Go!

Love,

Mikan

* * *

Now just press the review button, you know you want to. ;)


	3. Entry 3

Yay! I have a a review! Thanks for the ideas I"ll try to work it in though it won't be exactly the same, (cauz I had their meeting kinda planned) but I'll try to make it work somehow. Also I'll try to make chapters longer, but I already had some of the story written and I'm just reediting along the way to make it fit Gauken Alice better. For the moment I'll just update a couple chapters at a time :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice or its characters (sadly)

* * *

Entry # 3  
Idea! Idea! Idea! I have an idea! I'm soooo happy! I have a great idea for a book! I'll write it down when the party's over!

Love,  
Mikan (:

* * *

Review

\/

\/

\/


	4. Entry 4

I loved writing this chapter, I just couldn't get it typed fast enough (though that might be 'cauz I can't type very fast, lol).

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Gauken Alice (if I did i wouldn't be doing this)

* * *

Entry # 4

I(hic)feelhorrible!Last NightIthinkI  
overdosed(hic)(hic).NowI  
feelall(hic)(hic)on  
?Soconfusing.

Love(hic),  
Mikan

* * *

Awesome people review!!! (you know you want to!)


	5. Entry 5

I know it's even shorter than the others, but I need it so it will lead into something (though I'm not completely sure what yet)

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I do not own Gauken Alice OR any of its characters.

* * *

Entry # 5

It's time for my idea! My idea was…  
um… hm… I forget. Oh well, I'll write it down  
as soon as I remember!

Love,  
Mikan

* * *

uhh... review... plz..?


	6. Entry 6

I'm trying to get more characters involved, so hopefully she'll soon be talking about many other things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gauken Alice or any of its awesome characters.

* * *

Entry # 6  
OMG! Today I finally remembered  
my brilliant idea, only to turn on the TV, and  
hear that Permy, (one of my so called  
friends) had had a purrfect idea for a book.  
They were going to call it Kitty Litter Chaos!  
That's what I named it! She must have taken  
advantage of me at the party. That  
backstabber! I'm going to have a very long,  
(very, long) talk with that girl! Grrr!

Love,  
Mikan

* * *

Reviewing is good for the heart (yes, now take the bait and review)

* * *


	7. Entry 7

I won't be able to update for the next week because I'll be busy getting a tan (plus I won't have a computer). So, when I come back I'll be sure to bring in a certain crimson eyed someone :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice or any of its characters (yet).

* * *

Entry # 7

Today I told Permy off for using MY idea.  
Sadly, I couldn't sue her because I have no  
proof the idea was originally mine. (Sigh) I  
guess I'll have to go drown my sorrows in  
some ramen. (That stuff is good!)

Love,  
Mikan

* * *

Review, so when I get back I can be suprised at how many awesome people are reading my story XD


End file.
